


Birthdays and Clowns

by fairyfeller



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Puns, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 19:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6252481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyfeller/pseuds/fairyfeller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Papyrus is preparing a birthday party for Mettaton.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthdays and Clowns

**Author's Note:**

> This was for a prompt over on my tumblr.

“Where the fuck did that clown come from?”

Papyrus turned, looking surprised. “Mettaton! I wasn’t expecting you so soon!” He dropped the box he was holding and ran over to where Mettaton was, confetti and glitter spilling everywhere. “Happy birthday!”

“Birthday? Wha- how do you know?”

“Alphys mentioned it this morning. I can’t believe nobody told me! I have been organising you the best surprise party imaginable! I only wish I had known sooner so I had more time to prepare.”

“Pap, that’s so sweet of you.” Mettaton pulled Papyrus close and kissed him. “But that still doesn’t explain the clown,” he added, staring at the small, colourful figure standing to one side. “Seriously, that thing is fucking creepy.” The clown was looking right at Mettaton, a wide grin under its large red nose.

“You cannot have a good birthday party without a clown,” Papyrus said, leading Mettaton into the kitchen, which was a mess of flour, baking equipment, and pasta. “Frisk was telling me about them. They provide humorous japes and entertainment during the party.”

“i’m all about the japes,” the clown said. “hey, wanna know why the clown was feeling down?”

“Don’t you dar-”

“because they broke their funny bone.”

“Sans? Is that you?”

“what gave me away?”

“Nobody else makes jokes that bad.” Mettaton gave Sans a proper look in his clown attire. “I have to say, that is a brave look.”

“yep. it takes a lot of backbone to wear something like this.”

“Sans! I told you no puns!”

Papyrus let out a long sigh and turned to Mettaton. “Fear not, my dear! I won’t let my brother ruin your birthday! I, the Great Payrus, will give you the best birthday it is possible to have!”


End file.
